Death Note Music Shuffle
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: Each chapter has has ten, further information inside! Current set includes: The begging of the end! L's family! L finishes the radio business once an for all! And the chuch bells! Themes vary, try it if you want!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my latest in a set of desperate attempts for ideas: The Music Shuffle meme

Here's my latest in a set of desperate attempts for ideas: The Music Shuffle meme. I've seen this on DA, but I found it on fanfiction, so what the heck, right? These will not be edited beyond spell check once their done. I figured to start with Death Note, as it just works!

A character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I may repeat the song once or twice if it's short, or if I don't get an idea right away, but if I get one of those eight minute songs from hell, no repeats! Most of these I'm getting in before the song ends, though.

OK HI. I'll be putting little notes in after each drabble.

**1)**** Chaba by The Parade**

"Socks?"

"Hm?"

"Honestly, Ryuzaki, socks? We've been plotting for days, and you thought I was talking about socks?"

"What else would you mean, Raito kun? When someone says 'down there' they typically mean the feet, right?"

Raito turned the young detective to face him.

"Ryuzaki, were you ever dropped on your head as a child?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no?"

"Were your parents related?"

"No."

"Because Ryuzaki, you're a damn genius, but you have no common sense."

(A/N: You have to read an omake in volume thirteen, or this sounds a bit like yaoi.)

**2) As the Water… by John Williams**

Naomi Misora was to Beyond Birthday what the water would be to a burning ship. Even as she caused his downfall, she managed to save him, somehow. The water could bring a ship to its end, sinking it and killing those on board, but it could still stop the flames in doing so, but still amounting to the same result:

A very sunken ship, with nowhere to go.

(Beyond Birthday… yeah, he kicks ass. You get the drift. The song is from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack.)

**3) Mobile by Avril Lavigne**

It was almost unsettling. It was almost depressing. But it was his job.

He would be back. He always came back. Mello forced himself to believe it. Every time he went to a case, he left Whammy's. He went from place to place, but he always came back. Always.

But it was almost impossible for Mello to understand it, as he watched L leave every time a new case came up.

_Because someday he won't be back. _

(Poor Melly kins. I wanted this to be his thoughts as L left for Japan, but I couldn't get it out right.)

**4) Clumsy by Fergie**

_Crash_

Oops. Misa seems to be doing that a lot lately. Tackle hugging people. Oh, wait, that was just poor little Raito-kun.

Oh well, it was nothing compared to the calamity her apartment had become. She was always bumping into things, tripping over herself… That was love.

But when she was needed, she would be safe. She would use her head, just as she had sending the KIRA tapes to NHN. Just like the wig and glasses ordeal.

She wouldn't mess up the important stuff.

(Yes, that's love. Tackle hugging your dear one, and bumping into stuff.)

**5) Straight to Hell**

People like them. He couldn't take them. They were a scum on the earth's surface. It was okay to kill them. They were going to hell anyway, so why not? It's a valuable service to the planet. People from all over the world would be free of torment. Their loved one's avenged. All well.

Or maybe, I'm going to hell. Let's think about this. What about their loved ones? What about the wrongly convicted? What about the misconceptions from the media? Maybe Ryuzaki was right…

Oh well. It's a small price to pay.

Let's see what you've got in you, L. Let's see who can really claim being justice.

(Straight to Hell was from a CD I got with my Cosplay Death Note. This is Raito's temporary sanity.)

**6) Loose Control by Evanescence**

Mello was a fucking psychopath. No doubt about that one. He himself might even admit it if pushed. The poor child would grow up to be great. _If _he didn't snap, first.

Near, on the other hand, was emotionless. His toys were his friends. He was content with them as his only company. He needed no others. He would grow up to be great. _If_ he learned some compassion.

In a way they were both imperfect. Near couldn't see emotion and side effects as well as he could see the results, and Mello saw them so well, he could often forget about end results. They built on each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Maybe they make better friends than enemies.

Not that it would ever work…

Mello _would_ snap first.

(This one didn't turn out as funny as I would have liked. The last bit was the punch line…)

**7) ****Heroes Come Back!! by nobodyknows+**

L was gone.

L Lawliet was dead and gone, buried, a rotting corpse.

But he wouldn't be gone for long, would he now?

Whether it was the raw intelligence embodied in the albino youth, or the total dedication that came from the blonde devil, he would find his way back. They both had their means to an end. They were both budding minds, ready to take control for a greater good. L had laid out the tracks, and with his death, left the rest of the job to his successors. They had to finish their own paths, following L's guidelines. Sure, they could do it.

But who said they had to follow guidelines so specifically? Mello would take as much liberty as he damn well felt like. Hello, guns. Hello, violence. Hello individuality.

(The song should have been Sleep by MCR, then Break the Ice by Brittney Spears, but Sleep gave me no ideas, and Ice was just… too gay. This ended up so weird! T.T)

**8) Turning Japanese by The Vapors**

_**I got your picture**_

_**Of me and you**_

_**You wrote 'I love you,**_

'_**I really do.'**_

_**I'm looking at when there's nothing else to do.**_

_**Oh it's in color**_

_**Your hair is brown**_

_**Your eyes are hazel**_

_**And soft as clouds**_

_**I have to-**_

…

_**Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so!**_

_**No sex no drugs no wine no women no fun no sin**_

Dear lord, L just remembered why he didn't listen to the radio. Songs always ended up far too relevant to the situation.

(I'm sorry, I just thought of it! It would be the perfect yaoi song fic!)

**9) Into the Night by Santana**

Misa could see it. She was able to for a long time.

The Devil himself had been pulled out of Raito. He had all but been driven to insanity by this whole ordeal. He didn't love her anymore, if, in fact, he ever did.

She was beginning to question the validity of his actions, and of her own. She would pray silently that she was wrong, but knew the opposite.

KIRA was wrong. The public was blind. From the inside, she could see the stupid selfishness that consumed the entire operation. She didn't want it that way, but she didn't have a choice. They were married, he was dangerous, and like it or not, they were in this together.

(Well, that was based on a single lyric. Yeah.)

**10) When I look to the Sky by Train**

L looked up. He could hear bells, so loud they hummed and rang in his ears, though there would be no church in earshot, especially not audible with the loud rain hitting concrete on the roof. Perhaps a wedding, he though, but more likely a funeral. Perhaps a sound from the future. Perhaps his own funeral.

He shed a few invisible tears, he himself not noticing in the storm. He silently made wishes. He wished that Near would forgive him, he wished that Mello would forgive him, and the same went for Matt. He wished the children back home at Whammy's would think no less of him for losing. He wished Raito would know that as a friend, he was a good one, even if he essentially would be the end of L.

But he wished most that Mello, Matt and Near would understand. He bid them a silent goodbye, though they couldn't be there, he wished that they would go on, and avenge him.

"Ryuzaki!"

L turned. Oh, Raito. How ironic. Let's see to the end, then.

(Going out with a bang!)


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you all know, I use Light and Raito at different points

Just so you all know, I use Light and Raito at different points. I'm trying to stick with Raito, because that's what this usually calls for. I see Light and Raito as almost different people, one is the Japanese interpretation, and the other is the English. Light's charm is much more boyish than Raito's, I think. (Ok, I know it's just because Japanese is a sexy language! Heck, you should hear L in FRENCH!)

So, now, on with it! The next batch!

Notes:

1- Oh… that was just something I managed to throw together. DON"T JUDGE ME.

2- L had another run in with the radio. This time, it will NOT happen again.

3- Ah, Blondie. Good song, simple theme.

4- I love Wicked. I can just imagine this, too.

5- You know one of them was thinking it. It was likely Mello more than Near, but…

6- This song is just very WTF. I imagine some happiness!

7- Why DO they? I don't get it…

8- SUSPENSE. That is all.

9- If you don't get it, Jesus supposedly cleaned his servant's feet or something after the last supper, even though they betrayed him later. I don't really know, I'm atheist.

10- Just whipped together. It's the perfect song, too.

**1) Cooler Society by Oreskaband**

"MEEEELLLOOOO!" A young Matt whined. "Give it back!"

Mello shook his head. He was standing on a desk, holding Matt's handheld gaming system far out of reach.

"No. We're not going to get anything done if you sit in the corner and play games while I'm trying to get back at Near. I need help."

"But… but… Mello! First Gen POKEMON! I need to get the Rattatat! I'll name it after you, if you want!"

"Matt, is there a sheep pokemon?"

"No…"

"If they ever come up with one, catch it and brutally murder it. In the meantime, let's make due with Near, okay?"

**2) Freak Out by Avril Lavigne**

_Walk around with my hands_

_Up in the air_

_Because I don't care_

…

_I can't watch the time go by,_

_I can't keep it inside, _

_Freak out, let it go!_

L turned off the radio.

"Raito-kun?"

"Hm? What's wrong Ryuzaki? Still bothered by the Shinigami nonsense?"

"Just remind me never to turn on the radio again. … EVER."

**3) Call Me by Blondie**

"Raito! Call me, okay?"

Misa was being more or less forced from Raito's person, being the clingy little bitch she was.

"Fine, Misa, just go home, _PLEASE._"

"Okay…"

There was a moment of silence. Raito had stopped trying to wiggle out of the death grip, and Misa stopped clinging.

"You _will _call me, right?"

**4) Popular from Wicked**

"Maaatt." A young girl called. She was another resident of Whammy's who was called Lucy.

"What?"

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

"No, why?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"Can I make you popular?"

"I'll stick to my MMORPGs, thanks."

"But Matt!"

It wasn't long before the poor boy was being forced into pigtails and the likes. Near, unfortunately enough happened to wander by, toy robot tucked faithfully under one arm.

"Matt? Are you alright?" The question might cost him his life.

"Neeeaaar! You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

Later, a happy Mello walked by, whistling a happy tune, when he saw his friend and enemy, both forced through odd methods of torture.

"MELLO!" Matt cried. "HELP US!" Near just sat there and cried.

Mello merely walked in, but a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Good job, Lucy! Just make sure you take LOTS of pictures later."

Matt was a necessary sacrifice. He had dirt on Near. Dirt that would make him a happy little Mello.

**5) Give em' Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance**

Near waited. A few more days, and he would have him. KIRA. The end was near, perhaps for him, as well.

L. It's what L would have loved. If only he could be there to see it, he would be overjoyed, if he didn't show it.

_Oh, L._ Near thought. _I miss you more than I did yesterday._

**6) Bucky Done Gun by M.I.A.**

'What the f—k?' moments were common since Misa and Raito were released from confinement. Yes, very common. Whether it was a random fist fight, complete with added laws of physics, thanks to the handcuffs, or whether it was Misa complaining about Ryuzaki, which usually ended in a shouting match, and stolen cake.

It was hard work, but a rare bit of happiness in between work. The last happiness L would know, the last new friend Raito would, and Misa…

Misa was just a mindless model who liked to sing about friends and tackle hug her boyfriend.

**7) Wind**

Why did they all idolize him?

There was something wrong with KIRA's thinking. Something not quite right with his way of looking at the world. Definitely a pessimistic one. It wasn't something to look up to, it was something to frown upon. Right?

Right?

Still, you had Demegawa. You had the rabid supporters out there. You had _Kira's Kingdom_.

Something in the world's thinking is flawed.

**8) What Can I Say by Brandi Carlile**

The seconds ticked by like minutes, maybe even hours, and the minutes, like years. A thick tension hung in the air, as Mello and Near stood (or in Near's case, sat) in the office, staring at Roger, waiting. It was something important. They could feel it.

The only sound was the clicking of Near's puzzle pieces. They wanted to know what was going on. It had to be important.

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked.

"L is dead."

**9) If I had a Time Machine, That Would Be Fresh by MCLars**

If L had gone back in time… that would be fresh. FOR SURE.

He could make the world an excellent place. But would he bother? He had cases back in this time. He knew the effects it might have on the present.

He really wouldn't. He was smarter than that, right?

Hey, who do you think taught him that whole 'IMA WASHING YO FEET' thing?

**10) In the End by Linkin Park**

Time. It ran out. In the end, he knew the answer. He knew who KIRA was, he just didn't get the chance to prove it. Would he ever? Would he just have to leave it to Near and Mello? Of course.

Time was up for him. It was the end. I didn't matter that he knew. Not at all. He just had to put his trust in the others and let them handle it.

For his life… he got nothing. He only got so far. Good luck. Let's hope they don't meet the same end.


	3. Chapter 3

Next batch

Next batch! I just do these in my spare time, which would be why they come at all hours of the day and so often.

**1) Die Another Day by Clueless**

Many had thought of it, and had said it. The one breathing the biggest sight of relief had to be L Coming out and daring KIRA to kill him could be considered reckless, stupid, and proof of hi lack of common sense. But he would be killed that easily. He had thought through the plan, it was well done.

Like James Bond and the cookie monster mixed into one freak of nature.

Speaking of which, L wanted some cookies right about now.

**2) How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20**

The start of the new world. It would be a great day. Raito woke up thinking it would be a normal day: Boring, rotten, nothing to do except push his teachers to insanity. Little did he know he would start his plan. Little did the world know it was about to change. The story began.

The end to a shinigami's boredom. Such a miserable reason for so many to die.

Damn it, this was the first day of the rest of Raito's miserable life.

**3) Why Worry by the All American Rejects**

Near had set the plan, as KIRA no doubt had done the same. There were holes, way to fail. Ways to die, even, but Mello might prove helpful, as well as even Mikami. Raito Yagami's own arrogance would be his downfall. But there were holes.

Imperfections were a price that Near had to pay. Who wouldn't be nervous – it could mean KIRA wins.

But there was no sense in worrying. KIRA's plans had their own imperfections, and it was a fifty-fifty bet. Near could win if he played his cards right, so why worry? There was no point.

Make you last days good ones. If you live on, you had a break from the stress.

**4) Don't Lie by the Black Eyed Peas**

Raito was a liar. But, so was L.

Perhaps this was why they made such good friends when they weren't trying to kill each other, and perhaps that was why they made such good enemies when they weren't putting up a front. Neither of them told the truth. They could fight like hell, and win every time, they were obstacles for each other to find their way around to their goal. A new world, or the answers. It made for a great spectator sport.

"Has there ever been a time that you have told the truth?"

Or course, but has there ever been a time anyone couldn't say the same?

**5) Mama by My Chemical Romance**

Like all children, Lawliet had a mother. Like all children, he loved her very much. But unlike most children, his mother died.

It's a unique experience, losing a parent. The average person only experiences it twice in their lives. Lawliet knew the death of both his mother and father before he was eight. They died in a car accident, as many did. His father died instantly, but his mother was in a coma for several weeks. Losing them made even a smart young boy like Lawliet die a little inside.

But he was adopted into Whammy's. He had a family again. Quilish Whammy was his father, A and B were little siblings, and the staff at Whammy's house were all like Uncles and Aunts. When the orphanage expanded, he had children. He had Near and Mello, and the makeshift family had been formed from people who had none.

So when all the children lost their 'father' at the same time, it was hard to handle.

**6) Axel F by Crazy Frog**

Matt could really piss Mello off. He would end up gaming instead of hacking, smoking instead of doing what other work he should have been. But Mello had his own habits. Mello like chocolate. He could often be found looking like he had completely lost his marbles, with a serious face, and a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth.

His choice in music was also freaky as hell.

He sometimes listened to what he was expected to: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Greenday, but he had his momentary lapses in judgement. Like Crazy Frog. Matt often found Mello listening to something that sounded like a wounded Chihuahua singing We Like to Party.

The Annoying Thing was right.

**7) The Top of the World by the All American Rejects**

_Wasting away, _

_I wanna see you,_

_When the top of the world_

_Falls on you_

_Waiting to stay, _

_Don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world_

_Falls on you_

_Paint yourself a picture_

_And then you waste another picture_

_When you win_

_And you win_

_And you win_

"Radios are now banned at headquarters!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why, Ryuzaki? What's wrong with radios?"

"NO QUESTIONS."

**8) Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

L closed his eyes.

For the last time.

He had seen his life, his world, and his end, all in a fraction of a second. A cold, unforgiving face looked at him, mocking his death with an evil smile. Raito Yagami. Raito… KIRA.

L wouldn't quite be dead. He would wait, wait for Raito and make sure he went to hell, where he belonged.

All humans die at some point, and Raito was no god.

**9) Ding Dong by Moonfly**

_Ding Dong!_ The church bells rang with such volume.

They rang for everyone, at some point. They rang for L that day in the rain, they rang for Matt as he unleashed a smoke bomb on Takada's bodyguards, they rang for Mello as he drove down the highway with the same news anchor in the back of the truck, they rang for Raito as he slowly lost his mind, they rang for Mikami as he sat doing the same in jail, and they rang for Misa, one sad Valentines Day.

They rang for A before he cracked, for B not in Blackberry Brown's apartment, but later, in an LA jail. They rang for Takada in a broken down chapel, and for Watari in a work room full of computers. They rang for criminals and innocents of all shapes and sizes, and they would ring for survivors everywhere.

The church's bells ring for us all at some day.

**10) To the End by My Chemical Romance**

In the end, there was no saving for anyone involved. Raito would either be found out, or have Ryuk kill him at some point, both of which happened to be the case. Misa would likely lose her life soon, because the shinigami-eye deal had cut her life so much. L could win, and go on to be killed another day, or die where he was. Near would live on, but he would die in the future, the fate of just about anyone with a high profile. Mello couldn't get out, his personality leading him right to the grave. Takada was bound to be assassinated at some point.

No, nobody could be saved from the ordeal. It's just a lesson for you:

Live life to the fullest, nobody makes it out alive.

--

OH NO MR BILL THAT FAILED.

The last two were about death. Yeah. Sorry if I got the name wrong in number nine. AND I KNOW I SAID L'S RADIO THING WOULD BE OVER, BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT!


End file.
